Auraia
by Silver'ssong
Summary: What would have happened if Sirius Black had found his true love? Only problem is the love is one sided. Even more intresting is Kari's wand, what impact will it have on the story and the future.
1. Chapter 1:Spider's Silk

I stared up at the train, wide-eyed, I couldn't believe it, it all seemed like a wonderful dream. It was only a few weeks ago when a letter arrived along with Professor Sprout, a witch. She said that I was a witch and was being accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It did explain a lot, like when the television exploded when I got mad, or the time when flowers sprouted all over my room. But the most impressive incident was when Professor Sprout told me I was going to learn magic.

I grinned at the memory, I had been so excited that I somehow caused everything to fly around the room, including Professor Sprout. After she cleaned everything up (with magic of course) she took me and my parents to a magical place called Diagon Alley. I loved Diagon Alley, it was full of so many amazing things, flying brooms, books that talked, magical creatures I thought didn't exist, and so many magical items that I had no idea the name or purpose.

The best part I had decided was shopping, first we had to get everything on the school list, on the list was:

_**Uniform**_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes_

_2. One pair pointed hat_

_3. One pair dragon hide gloves_

_4. One winter cloak_

_**Course Books**_

_The Standard Book of spells_

_A History of Magic_

_Magical Theory_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_Magical Plants and Where to Find Them_

_**Other Equipment**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

The most memorable experience there was by far getting my wand. Professor Sprout took me to a shop called Ollivander's, while my parents stayed back, saying that they were getting me a going away present. Mr. Ollivander was a strange man who knew a lot about wands, but he couldn't seem to find the right one for me. Instead of being put out he seemed to be overjoyed by the challenge. After trying what seemed to be the millionth wand (I had stopped counting at 73), he suddenly stopped staring off into space a look of wonder on his face. "I know the wand for you!" he exclaimed as he rushed out of the room.

He came back holding another case, but unlike the others it was gold, not blue or brown. He gingerly opened it and handed the wand to me; as soon as I touched it golden sparks flew out the end. Mr. Ollivander laughed once then suddenly became gravely serious "That wand is destined for greatness, as are you." "What do a magical core usually unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, dragon heartstring, or even vela hair, but that wand is none of those"," why?" was all I could say. "All wands are unique, but this one more so, all wands have from a strand from the web of the Spider of Auraia. The ONLY wand ever made with a substance that powerful. It was made exactly two-thousand years ago to the day by my many times great-grandfather made this wand, it has been passed down through the generations, waiting for the witch or wizard to weld its power, you."

I looked down at the wand, my wand; it looked just like every other wand I had tried until I looked closer. It was made out of a dark smooth wood, but unlike any other type of wood I have seen it was shot through with streaks of gold and seemed to shimmer with magic. No one spoke for a moment until Professor Sprout broke the silence "So…how much will that be?" "No need to pay m'dear." He said as he turned to me "Just take good care of it, it would be in your best interest if no one knew how powerful it is, for your safety, we wizards can be greedy you see." "Yes we should be going" Professor Sprout said suddenly "I see your parents coming." I turned back to thank him but Mr. Ollivander was gone.

When we got out of the shop Professor Sprout spoke to me quickly "He's right about one thing, if what he says is true than you better not reveal the powers of your wand to anyone." "Professor what is the Spider of Auraia?" She took a shaky breath "I'm not sure, I thought it was just a legend." That was all she had time to say before my parents arrived.

I had made an unconscious agreement not to inform my parents about my wand, so when they arrived I did my best to act normal. I may have been over doing it a bit but they probable thought it was just excitement (which in a way it was). In an attempt to appear normal I bought a few other magical books and items including color changing ink, a self-straightening brush (boy did I need it), and a tiny model dragon that actually moves, bites, and breaths (non-burning) fire. Well I wanted them too.

Adding them to the magical items my parents had gotten me as a gift, a magic expanding trunk and a special type moleskin pouch for my allowance. My mum explained how it works "You put a certain amount of money in and you tell the pouch how much to give each week. If you don't spend the money that week it'll give you the money next week along with next week's allowance." "Two questions Mum, First how did you know that and Second, how much money is in there?"

My mum laughed as we started to walk down the street "First, a nice wizard took pity on a couple of confused muggles and showed us, explaining what they did. And second it's the same as your allowance at home, just Galleons instead of pounds."

When it was time to leave I asked Professor Sprout "How can I get back their later? I don't know any magic yet?" "Oh, it's easy it doesn't count as real magic to open the door, because remember underage witches can't do magic outside of school. So the Ministry made a special law, all you have to do is tap the wall with your wand to get in." As she turned to leave I surprised her with a hug "Thanks for _everything _Professor." She smiled back "Your welcome dear" then she took a step back and with a popping noise she was gone.

I was jolted out of the memory by the trains whistle _Oops _I thought _it's time to board, quickly_. I climbed onboard hurriedly looking for an empty compartment, halfway down the train I gave up looking, instead I slid into the nearest one. Inside were a red-haired girl and a rather greasy looking boy. "Hello" I said rather shyly "Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full." The dark haired boy looked like he did indeed mind but she just said "Of course we don't mind, I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus." "I'm Kariana Auden"

Although Severus seemed to resent my presence Lily was friendly and we were soon talking like old friends.

"I'm a first year and so is Sev, what are you Kariana?'

"I'm a first year too, I didn't even know I was I witch until a few weeks ago."

"Oh, so you're a muggleborn too"

"Muggleborn?"

"It means your parents aren't magical."

"Are your parents' muggles?"

"Yeah, but Sev's mum is a witch and he told me about everything when he figured out that I'm a witch too, he's my neighbor."

"How did you figure out that she's a witch?" I said turning to Severus

"It's easy if you know what to look for, all those weird things you can do, especially if you're angry or scared. Their easy to spot, it's a sure sign that someone can do magic."

"Oh yeah I remember those, one time flowers sprouted all over my room and stayed there for weeks."

Lily and I soon got into a discussion comparing the magic we've done.

"I turned my own hair purple last Halloween when I forgot a costume, and then fake wings sprouted out of my back. I freaked"

"That's nothing, Kari I turned my mum purple when she yelled at me."

"Well I blew up the kitchen!"

"YOU WHAT!"

"Hey I didn't mean to Lily, I just got really mad once, no one was hurt that bad."

"I was going to tell you about the time I walked on water but I've never blown up anything before. You win."

"Ha!"

Suddenly a voice rang out from the hallway "Anything from the trolley?" I jumped up starving' grabbing a handful of sickles and knuts as I went. Unfortunately the trolley already had a crowd, a group of three boys. Two were being rather loud and noisy, not to mention destructive but the other was just standing their contemplating the snacks. After waiting for quite a few moments for them to move I pushed through them and asked for a pumpkin pastry. I was about to pay when the loudest (and cutest) boy placed a few sickles on the counter saying "It's on me." with a cocky grin. Giving him my most withering look I shoved his money back at him before placing my own money on the counter then walking away without a word.

I heard their voices behind me

"Smooth Sirius real smooth"

"Hey she was cute!"

"You don't have a chance, she's too good for you"

"We'll see about that"

_They _I thought as I slammed the compartment door closed are_ trouble_.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

The Sorting

~_**If any one notices/cares I changed it to 3**__**rd**__** person POV instead of Kariana's 1**__**st**__** POV. If anyone wants me to change the first chapter to this point of view, ask in a review, otherwise it's staying that way**_

The train suddenly came to a screeching halt. "We're here!" Exclaimed Lily as she jumped up to get her trunk. "I know, I can hardly wait!" Kariana added as she too reached for her trunk. Severus was quiet, something that remained unnoticed by the two girls who left the compartment chatting happily.

They went out down the corridor with their trunks, still talking until a boy tapped Lily on the shoulder. "Yes?" she asked him. "You can just leave your trunks in the compartment you know." "I didn't know" she muttered blushing almost as red as her hair as she looked around, seeing no one else with trunks. "I'm Remus Lupin by the way, I guess I'll see you around." He called over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

As soon as he was out of earshot Lily turned on Severus "Why didn't you tell me we weren't supposed to bring our trunks. I thought you knew more about Hogwarts!" "Sorry" he said sullenly "I didn't notice" "HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE!" then she turned and stomped away leaving Kariana and Severus staring after her "Is she always like this?" "Yep."

When they exited the train both Lily and Kariana gasped, staring at the huge man in front of them calling "First years this way, over here!" He was twice as tall as anyone Kariana had ever seen and many times broader. Timidly they approached and were greeted with a warm smile and kind eyes, seeing that Kariana immediately relaxed. "If you'll follow me" he said loudly as the train finally emptied. Kariana stared after him but stayed were she was along with the other first years. "What are you waiting for, I ain't gonna bite." A pone hearing that several students, Kariana included moved to follow him down the trail.

As Kariana followed Hagrid she was rewarded with the breath taking sight of Hogwarts castle, her mouth hung open in silent appreciation as her fellow students made a collective gasp. The castle seemed to glow, covered in a shimmering veil of candlelight. I was the biggest building Kariana had ever seen, and the most beautiful. It was a place where anything could happen.

It wasn't until Hagrid called out that she noticed the huge lake, or the fleet of tiny rowboats. "Do we have to sail across?" asked a nearby girl in a horrified mutter. "Come on I haven't got all night, were sailing to the castle." said Hagrid unknowingly answering here question. "Four to a boat, get in."

Kariana gave Lily a questioning glance, the latter just shrugged and hopped into the nearest boat with Kariana and Severus close behind. They were soon joined by another girl who gave them a soft smile and said "Hello, I'm Amelia Bones**". **There wasn't time for any more introductions for the boats had magically started forward. As they glided across the lake the four could do nothing but stare openmouthed at the looming castle, even Severus who had known all about the castle was amazed.

They soon landed on the opposite sore and were approached by a rather stern looking young witch with a tight bun and square glasses. After ushering them into the great hall she spoke to them "You will soon to be sorted into your house, while you are at Hogwarts your house will be your family. They will share your triumphs and failures. The four houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw; they all have their different strengths and weaknesses." then without another left.

The people around her were whispering and fidgeting but Kari felt if she spoke or moved in any way she was going to faint. When the door was flung open she almost did faint, but instead stepped forward forming a line with everyone else. They walked together into the Great Hall where she gasped in amazement. She stared up amazed at the ceiling, not sure if there was a ceiling at all, it looked just like the night sky. She was so busy gazing around that she failed to notice the tattered old hat that almost everyone else was staring at intently.

That was, until it began to sing:

_I've been a sorting for many years_

_Giving students up to cheers_

_To the house where they belong_

_So listen carefully to my song_

_There's Ravenclaw fair and bright_

_Nothing her mind didn't know_

_Gryffindors in all their might_

_Rules they often forgo_

_Hufflepuff for the loyal and true_

_The must trustworthy they be_

_Slytherin will empower you_

_It's where the cunning go you'll see_

_Wherever you end_

_You'll be sure to find friends!_

"You should be in Slytherin" whispered Severus to Lily as Acuff, Brain became a Hufflepuff and a table exploded in cheers. Kariana's eyes widened realizing she was next as Professor McGonagall called out Auden, Kariana. Her heat stopped as she walked up to receive the hat it seemed like miles but in a few steppes she was there. She placed the hat on her head and nearly died of shock when it spoke to her. _Well well what do we have here? An interesting wand I might add, I'm very curious to see how you will turn out to be. But now to place you, Slytherin will definitely not be for you, Hufflepuff maybe, but no too good at keeping secrets. Ranenclaw would fit but the place for you is most likely __**GRYFFINDOR!**_

Realizing it had yelled the word for the entire hall to hear she jumped up handing the hat to Professor McGonagall and practically ran to the table that was cheering for her. She sat down next to an older girl who smiled at her warmly before returning her attention to the sorting hat. After a newly made Ravenclaw Bentley, Amber, the professor called out Black, Sirius and the boy from the trolley stepped forwards as the Slytherin table erupted into smug whispering.

He walked towards the hat looking sick with nerves and placed it on his head. He sat there for three excruciatingly long minutes with a look of intense concentration on his face before grinning widely when the hat called out **GRYFFINDOR! **The Great Hall was deathly quiet for a moment until furious whispering broke out. His grinning faded he walked uncertainly to the Gryffindor table, he had barely taken a step when a voice called out from the Slytherin table "SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HOW DARE YO BEFOUL OUR FAMILY NAME. YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BLOOD TRAITOR, JOINING MUDBLOODS AND BLOODTRAITORS! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN A DIRTY MUDBLOOD JUST WAIT UNTILL THE REST OF THE FAMILY FINDS OUT YOU LITTLE…"

Before she could finish her ranting the girl was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore politely telling her to calm down and not to use such offensive words and motioned for Sirius to continue his journey to the table. "Who is he?" whispered Kariana feeling a little bad for him, and curious of his strange reception. "That's Sirius Black, his family is one of the most pureblooded and Slytherin family there is. There hasn't been a Gryffindor Black ever, their all Dark wizards." replied the boy across from Kariana in a hushed tone as they watched Black continue red-faced and angry to the table.

After Black sat down the sorting continued as normal with Lily becoming a Gryffindor and sitting beside Kariana, and Sev unfortunately becoming a Slytherin. When the sorting was done Dumbledore stood up and said a few words (Peppermint, baboon, liripip, and yclept) and the food appeared. Kariana had never seen such appetizing food but even it couldn't take her mind off the Black Boy. She didn't quite understand the reason for his unwelcome sorting and loathed to admit it but she thought he was rather brave for keeping his head high.

When the food was gone and Dumbledore began his speech in earnest her tired mind was able to push the thoughts of Sirius out of her head and wonder where she was going to sleep. That question was answered once the feast was over and they were led up to the Gryffindor tower. Kariana kept careful track of the route unlike most of the sleepy first years, vowing to explore the castle. She was focused on remembering, only distracted by the talking portraits and moving staircases.

When they reached a large painting of a fat lady in a pink dress they stopped and she wondered where the door was. The painting turned out to indeed be a door as it swung open once hearing the password (Buterbos). Inside they found a comfy and homey common room with two staircases leading upwards to the rooms. Kariana and Lily both immediately went up the staircase and were delighted to find that they were roommates along with Alice Fortescue and Emily Manerize. After a quick hello three of the four girls fell fast asleep, the fourth's head echoing with Dark wizards, spider silk wands, and Sirius Black.

_**I'm sorry If it's kinda short especially the song, Oh well. If anyone reviewed it would make me very happy. If you think I use commas to much blame Word, I can't stand the green squiggly lines they drive me crazy. If you don't review than the sorting hat is going to eat your head. Some random thoughts potatoes are purple (Google it!) and rabbits are fuzzy. Purple rabbits and fuzzy potatoes will eat you if you don't review.**_

_**Liripip-**_ _**a historical part of clothing, the tail of a hood or cloak or a long-tailed hood, in particular a chaperon or gugel, or the peak of a shoe**_

_**Yclept-to be called (There are a lot of funny words in the world)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Matches to Needles

The next morning there was a feeling of excitement in the air, like Christmas time everyone was up and about long before needed. Kariana, being the only muggle-born who hadn't previously realized she was a witch was the most excited. She was practically jumping as she waited for the classes to start. Unlike the others she had seen very few spells and couldn't wait to try them herself. She and her friends raced down to breakfast at record speed and sat down at the long Gryffindor table. The table groaned as it bore the weight of the feast set out before them. Pancakes, waffles, toast, bacon, sausages, and foods she had no name for were spread out.

But Kari was too nervous to eat. What if she couldn't do magic? What if she was the worst in the class? What if the Sorting Hat made a mistake? What if…

Suddenly she spotted a plate of chocolate chip waffles, the ultimate comfort food. Grinning she piled her plate high and began to eat, worries driven out of her head at once. The four girls ate happily chatting together about the classes they would have and studying the schedules that were being handed to them by Professor McGonagall.

"Charms, Care of Magical Creatures** (A/N In my little world they had C of MC available to first years until Prof. Kettleburn had the unfortunate accident in which he lost some of his limbs)**, Potions!" exclaimed Kariana in wonder "we don't have anything like this in the muggle world".

"I know" agreed Lily I can't believe it"

When the bell rang the four girls jumped up and ran to their first class of the day, Transfiguration. When the girls reached the class room only one other student was there, Remus Lupin Kariana noted, he was the only one who seemed to be more eager to start the lesson then herself. Looking around the room she saw many interesting and no doubt magical objects but no Professor McGonagall. In fact the only living thing in the room excluding the students was a tabby cat sitting on the professor's desk.

After all of the students had arrived there was still no sign of the Professor until the cat suddenly jumped of the desk, turning into professor McGonagall mid-air. Kariana yelped in surprise, her face growing hot as everyone turned to stare. "This" Professor McGonagall said ignoring the interruption "is Transfiguration. It is among the hardest forms of magic you will attempt in your years at Hogwarts. Fooling around will get you a one way ticket out of this classroom! Understand?" She proceeded after a mumbled agreement from the class. "The transformation I just demonstrated is a very complex form that I doubt you will ever achieve. However if you apply yourself it will be possible. Today we will start by turning matches to needles.".

With a wave of her wand a match appeared on everyone's desk. "Why are we bothering with this?" a black-haired boy Kariana recognized as Sirius Black smirked lazily. "It's not like we're ever going to need this spell when we can repair clothes with magic." Kariana swung around angrily, flabbergasted that anyone could be so insolent. Didn't he know that not everyone knew the basics of magic? Didn't he realize that this was to help them practice not something they really needed to do? "Because" she answered angrily unknowingly cutting off what McGonagall was saying "It's to help with Fredwern's First Law of Transmuting, turning an object into a different object of similar dimensions, we aren't actually going to need to use this. It's to familiarize us with the theory!"

Kariana turned around and blushed yet again as she realized that again she had caught everyone's attention. "What?" she asked embarrassed, "Well you're a muggle-born aren't you? How did ya know that, I doubt any of the pure-bloods could have answered that" asked a wide-eyed girl.

"I read the text book"

"Was I- Am I the only one to have read the textbook?" Kariana asked as she walked with her new-found friend Lily to their next class. "Well I skimmed them, but there is no way I could have known that, even McGonagall seemed really surprised. No one else seemed to even know what you were talking about."

"Great I'm going to be the class know it all again"

**Kariana POV**

My prediction came true; soon I was regarded as a Know-it-all and an outright nerd. It didn't help that some of the first year boys (and girls as well) and even some of the upperclassmen would spring a question on me and walk away in amazement when I infallibly got the answer right. A few times to my embarrassment my lengthy explanations were written down behind my back and uses as essays.

It's not my fault that I had a photographic memory; anything I saw written down was permanently etched in my mind. Unfortunately almost anything I heard was forgotten almost immediately unless I wrote it down or took notes.

I did have one advantage though; being smart meant I had quite a wide range of jinxes and hexes at my disposal.

Being smart didn't necessarily mean I was automatically good at everything. Potions was easily my best subject. Severus, Lily and I often competed for top of the class. Transfiguration and Defense were harder to me but I could usually maintain an O, due to the fact I had nothing better to do then perfect my spells.

**I don't know why, but this was a really hard chapter to write, no interesting drama I guess. I kinda ramble on don't I, Oh well. Anyway I hated the ending. Advice on how to fix it is very much appreciated. As always REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW! Isn't flabbergasted a wondrous word?**


End file.
